1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image sensors, and in particular, relates to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor forming part of a camera unit that can be mounted onto headgear, such as a baseball cap.
2. Background Information
Sports video information of real-time events is a major part of modern-day America. Camera operators who photograph a sporting event and its live action are removed from participating directly on the field. Allowing a camera operator to physically interject onto the actual field of play creates a potential for camera operator or player injury, and interferes with the normal play of the sporting event.
Current systems for capturing video and still images of sporting events typically include video cameras positioned in various locations within the sporting arena, with the camera operators capturing video and still images from around the periphery of the sporting event (e.g., outside of the actual playing field).
However, placement of these cameras outside of the actual playing field has certain disadvantages. For instance, in order to get the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d views of particular instances in the game, multiple cameras need to be positioned along the periphery, so that the best angle or xe2x80x9cshotxe2x80x9d can be chosen from among the different cameras. This is cumbersome and expensive because of the extra equipment and set-up that are needed, and because of the high level of coordination required between camera operators, directors, technicians, etc.
Additionally, even though there may be multiple angles available from the cameras positioned around the periphery of the playing field, the xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d shot is sometimes simply not available. The camera with the best angle may be too far from the play, or spectators might obstruct the camera""s view of the play, by players standing along the sideline, or by physical objects.
Furthermore, the cameras around the periphery of the playing field may be mounted on a fixed platform, and are therefore not portable to follow the players as they move up and down the field. If the cameras have to be mobile, then they are often carried on the shoulder of the camera operator walking along the sideline, or they are mounted on a moving stand or vehicle that moves along the sideline. Because of the weight and bulkiness of these conventional cameras and of their mounts/platforms, moving a camera to follow the action is difficult to perform with satisfactorily high quality results.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve on the capturing of real-time video or still images of sporting events.